


Cakegate: the next generation

by Chasing_white_rabbit



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: M/M, The Next Generation, cakegate 2.0, start of another bromance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasing_white_rabbit/pseuds/Chasing_white_rabbit
Summary: It's a cakegate 2.0 fic happening a couple of decades in the future
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, June Claremont-Diaz/Nora Holleran/Percy "Pez" Okonjo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Cakegate: the next generation

Many many years have passed since Cakegate, Catherine is now the Queen of England, Philip has had two beautiful boys with golden hair and blue eyes who are as correct as their father and Martha that Alex still wants to take them to a stripper bar or make them climb The Grand Canyon just to see some non-princely emotion, but they are good children, Bea has a partner, but they do not want to marry or have children, for many subtle (and not so subtle claims) than Philip, and the Queen Mary is no longer with us in this world.

Ellen now runs a civil rights law firm along with Alex, she runs the Texas branch and he runs the New York branch, Oscar took a break from politics and now spends his time traveling the world for adrenaline, June and Nora take turns accompanying Pez to his endless fundraisers, but they all live together for 6 months in England and 6 months in the USA. On the other hand, Alex and Henry still live in New York, Henry divided with Pez the shelters they now have, Henry takes care of those on the American continent and half the European, Pez the other half and those on the African continent.

  
In fact, so much time has passed that Philip's eldest son Ricardo is going to celebrate his engagement party that same week.

  
It must be a joke - Arturo moaned while looking at his cell phone

Now what happened to you? - Eli looks at him while raising one of his perfect blonde eyebrows.

Why does he have to come! to commitment? - He says showing him the photo of the son of the President of Spain.

Why do you have to live so obsessed with it? - returned the question

As Alex made the pancakes she smiled at Henry with a smile and her husband returned it and they decided to continue posing as Kensington furniture.

I am not obsessed !! guy is an imbecile, I swear that if it wasn't for you I would have thrown him into the black sea on that stupid cruise and now the world would be free of him - Arturo snorted as he dropped his face against the table and the mane of brown curls covered him the rest.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes as she sighed and put her notebook down to cross her arms and stare at her brother.

A prince does not launch sons of rulers by the bow of a cruise ship in front of billions of cameras ... do you have any idea of the damage control that would have to be done? Worse still, would it be for ME to accompany you? no thanks, also Zahra probably murders you before you set foot on the ground - the girl replied simply.

  
I'm sure that's not the biggest problem - says Henry amused.

If it's for jail I think Dad could take over - Eli says as he shrugs his shoulders like it's nothing and Alex can't help but laugh.

Henry punches him lightly on the arm and strokes Arthur's back.

Darling why do you hate him so much? I know that not everyone will like you, but it seems that he is your sworn enemy - Henry says in his soft voice as Alex puts a huge stack of pancakes in front of the boys.

Why is he an idiot, I don't even understand why I should be polite to him, we just can't be in the same room, I say white he says black, I say sweet he says salty - he sighs tired while he takes a pancake and fills it with honey maple.

I understand you completely my friend, there are some that are complete pain in the butt - Alex said smiling as he disheveled him and Henry shot him a murderous look, Alex only kissed him on the cheek.

Perhaps it is because in your second meeting you talked about how the Spanish were genocidal bloodsuckers and that it would have been a thousand times better than Columbus had been shipwrecked - his sister replied while eating her breakfast.

It's not my fault that it's true -

You're the fucking prince of an empire -

In theory I am not even in the line of succession ... in fact I am not even a duke, that is the title of dad, they also taught me the values of Star Wars very well, and there is freedom of expression, I have every right to say what I think -

And then why don't you have friends -

I have many friends! - The boy replied as he turned red

Boys! - Alex replied as he placed the French toast on the table - can we please eat quietly for once, I would like the ghosts of this house not to stalk us at night for heretics, thank you. -

Good - both said reluctantly and continued eating.

This is your side of the family - Henry whispered in Alex's ear smiling as he brought his tea to his mouth.

That they are revolutionary princes is not my fault, I was a faithful subject ... you are the one who put strange ideas in my head - Alex jokes as he drinks his coffee and sits with them to eat while Henry almost drowns when he hears him speak.

Alex and Henry have two beautiful children, the eldest was Grace Elizabeth, product of a surrogate motherhood, in which both agreed that it was Henry who put the sperm so as not to have to give Catherine more headaches, she was a beautiful 25-year-old girl, was the vivid image of Henry except for his honey-colored eyes, but he was a bit calmer than his brother, but he did not contain the sarcastic and acid comments that had earned him several scolding from the English of his family, except his aunt Bea. She loved theater and dance, practical ballet until she was 20 years old and suffered an injury that did not allow her to dance again, that left her devastated and almost became an alcoholic, until Bea found her and they had a long talk that until now has been keeps it secret among them, the rest of the whole family gave her unconditional support when she started the treatment, she did not do it in a rehabilitation center, but she did it in the lake house under the strict gaze of her parents and grandfather Oscar, who has a degree in dance and another in dramatic art, is currently studying a master's degree to become a director.

Arturo Francisco was his other son, while Alex helped several immigrant foundations on the border with Mexico, a case was learned of a coyote who abandoned a group of immigrants and that most had died from dehydration in the desert, Alex went to the hospital to talk to them, Arturo's mother barely lived and did it for her 6-month-old baby, when she met the prince consort, she told him everything she could about where he came from and because they had ended up there, the story made Alex cry He promised that he would do everything in his power to keep them alive. Alex paid them both a private hospital and the best care there was in the state, but the woman did not survive more than 3 days, but she made Alex promise to take care of her child and the boy did not doubt it for a second. He loved the baby very much had grown fond of each other and when he told Henry they made the decision to adopt him. The boy was two shades lighter than Alex, but he also had brown curls and chocolate eyes and a square chin in addition to having the erratic energy of Alex, but that was all the seemed they had, they never hid the truth about his origin and the He lived proud of both his biological and adoptive parents, and after seeing his parents' obsession with history and how they made their contribution to it, he also took a liking to it and that is what he studied, currently he helps Henry with the research phase on gay history in the UK.

  
Philip's son Rick's engagement to the family had passed smoothly. Arturo was watching from one side of the room as his sister danced in her navy blue tuxedo with a young nobleman and waiting for the moment when Eli will send the help signal in case guy made her uncomfortable, he was very overprotective with his Sister, although she knew that she can defend herself, she liked to believe that he, too, could protect her. Then she looked over at her parents who were at a table with their aunts Bea, June, Nora and Pezza. Until he felt someone lean on his shoulder and frowned at who it was.

_ Su alteza… qué hace aquí solo ¿le aburrimos los plebeyos? *-  _ Thomas said in spanish while staring at him.

Arturo repressed the instinct to hit him on his white teeth, instead he took a deep breath and put on the mask that his parents had taught him to wear when he didn't want the press to get too much into his life and put on the smile of a thousand watts of American charm .

Absolutely not, the evening has been most pleasant, I have had many interesting couples tonight, I just wanted to appreciate the dance - he said in an excessively polite tone.

_ Creí que los americanos eran más apasionados ¿o es que ya te amoldaste a tu imperio?** -  _ Thomas forgot to insist in spanish, putting special sarcasm on the last question.

Arturo was beginning to wonder if he could pretend that Tomás had hit him to call security and evade all this, but he did not let his mask fall at any time, he had learned to use it since he was 10 years old when he realized that he was bisexual as her dad Alex, but she still didn't have the courage to go out in front of the whole world. He took a sip of champagne and decided to ignore the boy.

Maldita sea*** - Thomas exclaimed first in Spanish when he saw he doesn't get a reaction - is it that you in la realeza take away sus emociones or que mierda is wrong with you?**** - He answered the second sentence in rare spanglish. That made Arturo look at him and something clicked inside him.

You're drunk - he replied solemnly, frowning even more.

It's a fucking party - Thomas finally spoke completely in English.

They also serve water -

for real? I hadn't noticed - the Spaniard stopped looking at him for a moment and Arturo started looking for a way to leave - sorry, am I a nuisance to you? because of course, the important gentleman always has the attention on him.

you know ... I think the only one who always wants my attention is you - Arturo replied letting out a scathing smile for a moment that quickly softened

The Spanish stared blankly at him, almost reaching a state of shock.

It is only a hypothesis - he shrugged slightly as he felt the other withdraw his arm - we are always surrounded by hundreds of people, but somehow we always end up in the same circle, but the interesting thing is that I have never approached you, but here you are in a room with hundreds of people ... talking to me

Than? I'm not ... - The other boy began to stammer - It's you who ...

I hope you have a lovely evening Thomas, enjoy the cake - he said in a sharp tone as he turned to get away from there before he did something he will regret, then he felt someone holding him by the shoulder and by reflex he released that arm pushing and everything that Arturo follows he sees in slow motion.

  
Oh holy shit - June exclaims at the table, everyone remains silent and turn to look at what June is seeing.

Come with Thomas, he takes Arturo's shoulder, he takes it off him while the other stumbles over his own feet and grabs Arturo's wrist to hold himself, but ends up taking him with him, damaging the table and falling the 50,000 cake on top of them. 

The whole place remains in a sepulchral silence.

Is that how awkward I looked when Henry pushed me? Alex asked, still digesting déjà vu.

Yes, that bad - Nora replied

I did not push you - Henry quickly excused himself as he was standing behind Alex to approach the crime scene.

Well ... the good news is that this time they didn't break any cups and no one is bleeding. - Alex whispered to Henry who pursed his lips to keep from laughing. - and this is your side of the family.

Me cago en todo***** - whispered Thomas.

Fucking Christ - Arturo shouted against his hand while he saw everyone taking photos of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, you can find me on tumblr as chasing-the-rabbit1
> 
> Do you think it is the emergence of a new bromance or is it just Alex's bad luck affecting the new generations?
> 
> translation:
> 
> *Your Highness… what are you doing here alone, do we bored you commoners?
> 
> ** I thought the Americans were more passionate, or did you already conform to your empire?
> 
> *** damn you
> 
> ****is it that you in the royalty take away your emotions or what the hell is wrong with you?
> 
> ***** fuck


End file.
